Finding Courage
by Proud to be
Summary: I met him for the first time when I was 16. I thought he was a wannabe Edward Cullen or something. Now here I am learning that he's the one that gave my siblings nightmares. I don't know what to do. It's been awhile since I've seen him. I can't lie, I fear what the boogeyman can do, but I can't let the fear beat me. Eventual Pitch/OC
1. Chapter 1

I was sixteen when I first met him. It was around the time that there was the whole Twilight thing going on. I have to admit I enjoyed the story…now did I like the grammar no…did I like Bella no…did I wish the whole series had been written better, yes. Now that that's out of the way…I lived at a graveyard. My dad was the keeper. You know we kept the grass cut and the trees trimmed. We kept teenagers from getting to your loved ones grave stone and knocking it over.

I was new to this grave thing. Not that I minded that my house was right outside the cemetery gates nor did I mind that my room faced the rows of tombstones. I liked it. Now I'm not one of those Goth kids or an Emo. I liked horror movies. Though I was a bit paranoid that zombies were going to arise so I made sure to have a baseball bat next to my bed at all times.

"Genevieve!" I rolled my eyes. That's me Genevieve, rather be called Gen, Conrad. "It's your turn to take Delgado and Pandora out!" My stepmother, Allison, called. She was nice, I would call her mom, but I'm just not ready yet. There were the two-year-old twins Candace and Jackson, I loved them. Then of course there was my dad.

"I'm coming!" I shouted back.

"Puppies!" Candy and Jack shouted as the dogs were brought in the house so I could put them on the leashes. Pandora and Delgado were Chocolate Labradors.

"Don't forget to lock up the back gate." Allison reminded me as I walked with the dogs to the door.

"I won't." I replied. Dad was at a caretaker conference. Yes, they actually have those. Allison and I were taking care of Burgress Cemetery in his absence. The entire cemetery had a fence around it. The front gate was the last one closed at night after I locked the back. I would make sure that no one was in here before we'd close the front gate.

It wasn't a big cemetery even walking out the front door I could see that no one was here. I could tell Mr. Vincent had been here earlier to leave flowers on his parents' graves. I walked the almost half mile or so to the back gate and chained it up. Pandora and Delgado sat waiting patiently. I swear I should just let them loose, but I can't. They liked to chase things. With the cemetery having several trees well they'd chase anything up a tree down a tree.

On this particular day or should I say evening I'd just finished chaining up the back gate. I tugged on the gate to make sure that it wasn't going to move and then I checked to make sure I hadn't dropped the key. When I looked up I saw a horse. Not just any horse a black one with golden eyes that seemed to have a trail of black dust flowing behind it coming at me. Now that freaked me out enough to let go of the dog's leashes as the horse ran through the back gate. You heard me right through the gate.

So to say I freaked out a little was a bit exaggerating. "A ghost." I muttered to myself. "It can't hurt you Gen. You're gonna be okay."

It was then I realized that the dogs had run away from me. Not far only to the biggest tree in the cemetery and started to bark at it. I'm sure it was just a squirrel or something they were barking at. So I easily grabbed Delgado's leash and Pandora ran to the other side of the tree. I rolled my eyes and went after her. The tree is big enough around that you can't see around it. Someone could easily hide on the other side of it.

"Pandora." I called turning the corner to my surprise there was a man standing there with the horse. "Who are you?" The man looked at me. Then looked around. "You freaky-wannabe-vampire-guy with the horse."

"You can see me?"

"Yes, I can see you now do you mind telling me why you have a freaking ghost horse?"

"It is a nightmare."

Seriously? He was calling his horse nightmare? I'm guessing because it was a mare and it was black as night. Unoriginal people I tell you. "Alright you and your 'nightmare' need to be getting out of here. It's almost dusk. Cemetery is closed."

"I do not need to leave."

"Yes, ya do." I replied. "You can comeback when we open at dawn with your freaky horse. If you don't I'll just have to call the cops on you vampire-boy."

"I am not a vampire." He replied almost as if I insulted him. I'm sorry was I not supposed to take the black clothing, long coat, Twilight haircut, and creepily pale skin as a vampire-wannabe?

"Then what are you?"

"The boogeyman."

"Really? That's what you going to go with?" I blurted out. "The boogeyman lives under your bed. Vampires are way more scary than a boogeyman."

"Are not!"

"Are too! Vampires can lure you into a trance and obey their every command and then suck out all your blood leaving you for dead!" I argued. "The boogeyman just makes you afraid to go to bed a night because of a nightmare. But they you get over it and get a good dream from the Sandman. Duh." The man didn't know what to say.

"Genevieve!" Allison called in the distance. "WHERE ARE YOU!?"

"I'M COMING!" I shouted back. "See you later vampire-boy." I said grabbing Pandora and leading her and Delgado away. "You got to get out after I talk to Allison."

* * *

'The boogeyman' was gone by the time I locked the front gate. That was one of the things that would go down in the weirdo people I've met list. Though he didn't make the top ten. The first time I'd been out to lock the back gate I saw some tweens thinking that maybe they could summon the zombie apocalypse. I do not recommend trying that of course they failed. When I even caught them they ran as quickly as possible. I got some really cool candles from that.

I went up to my room to get ready for bed. I'd been tired school was horrible. It was the beginning of the school year. I swear teachers are out to kill you before Halloween that way they can use your bodies as decorations in their houses.

"Hello again." A calm voice startled me. I immediately grabbed my bat and held it in front of me. I saw that it was vampire-boy.

"What the hell are you doing in here!" I shouted at him. "Pervert!"

"I am here to visit you."

"I don't need visiting." I replied. "Get out of this house!"

"Now dear girl do you really think that bat will do much?"

"It's the best option." I pointed it at him. "I always did like breaking open piñatas at birthday parties. You look enough like a vampire-one."

"I am not a vampire!" He shouted at me.

"So?" I smirked I knew my vampire comment would irk him.

"I would like to talk to you."

"Get talking."

"My name is Pitch Black." He started. Vampire-boy told me this sob story about no one fearing him because of these of the 'Guardians' aka the Easter Bunny, Santa, Sandman, and Toothfairy. Children believe in them, but not in him. I really didn't care he rambled on about the Dark Ages and how he ruled like a king.

"You done?" I asked after awhile. "I don't need a Dark Ages history lesson thank you very much." I realized that I'd been lying on my bed as he talked. He was sitting by my feet. "You mind leaving now? I have school tomorrow."

"Gen?" A soft knock came at my door. "Oh good you're still up." Allison came in my room. Why couldn't she see vampire-boy? Why wasn't she yelling at me about having a boy in my room? "Olivia called. She needs a sitter for Jamie and Sophie tomorrow night. Would you be interested?" She asked coming closer to my bed. Vampire-boy reached out to touch her and his hand went right through her just like the horse did the gate.

I swallowed. Maybe the vampire-boy was really the boogeyman. "Yeah sure."

"I'll go tell her. Don't forget the twins are asleep so try not to make too much noise."

"Of course." I said with a smile. As soon as she closed my door I turned on Vampire-boy. "How did you do that? Why can't she see you!?"

"I'm the boogeyman you can't see me if you don' t believe." He started to laugh and turned into a shadow and disappeared. The laughter continued a bit.

"Creepier." I said before going to turn off my light. I turned it back on once it got dark. I ran to one of my drawers and dug through them looking for just one thing. "Found it." It was a little princess nightlight. I wasn't going to sleep in complete darkness knowing that the boogeyman was just in my room now was I?

* * *

**A/N: Here's my newest story I will eventually get to the Pitch/OC. I hope you like Gen she's going to 'grow up' so to speak in front of everyone's eyes. It'll take maybe three to five chapters to bring Pitch back into the story. Gen will be growing up during this time along with the Movie will be happening in this story, this chapter takes place before the movie. Gen will not actually be in the movie though. Well not really.  
**

**Review and tell me what you think. I increased the rating on this one because Gen is a teen and doesn't really watch what she says around children.  
**

**The story will also have apparences made by Ellie, Lex, Chase, and anyone else I happen to make up along the way. **


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia Bennett apparently liked me babysitting a lot. Allison and Olivia had been friends since childhood and since Olivia's daughter Sophie was the same age as Candy and Jack, the little kids always had a play date or two. I babysat for the Bennett's mostly on date nights for Mike and Olivia. Sometimes I'd be watching all the kids, Jamie, Candy, Jack, and Sophie after school for a while or just to pick them up since I was old enough to be considered responsible.

Lately, I hadn't babysat except for my own siblings. Every kid in the town it seemed was having nightmares, including some teenagers. I hardly slept really anyone slept. Thank goodness it was going to be Easter…Spring Vacation, if you want to get all politically correct, soon. I couldn't put up with this much longer.

I sat with Candy and Jack. They were whimpering in fear again. Bad dreams kept them up all night. Allison and Dad thought it'd be best to have them sleep together, but it hadn't helped much. I'd rub the twins backs when it got to the point where they'd be scared. That normally lulled them back into a somewhat peaceful sleep for a while. My grades had suffered a little bit from these nightmares, but nothing I couldn't recover from. Other students with younger siblings were also feeling the effects. The teachers and parents decided that it must be something in the air that is causing the kids to have nightmares.

I think it had something to do with that boogieman, Pitch or was it Ditch? Fitch? Mitch? Vitch? Rich? I don't remember. It could have just been a delusion anyway. I mean I haven't seen the Vampire-boy since then. I didn't go to school with him and if he was in college then thank goodness that I don't have to put up with him except for summer. I really didn't like the vamp-boy.

"Genny?" Jack whimpered.

"I'm here."

"It was scawery."

"I know." I said. All their dreams were scary. If they knew about some of the bad dreams I had now that would have them not sleep for awhile.

"Stay?"

"I'm staying."

"Kay."

It was my night to stay with the twins. Allison and Dad had been doing it for the longest time. We thought about putting Delgado and Pandora with them too. Maybe then they'd feel safe and protected.

* * *

I woke up and was wedged in between the twins. I have no idea how we were all fitting on Candy's twin bed, but here we were. Jack was clinging to my arm and Candy was on my leg. Apparently they never had to wake me up again with a bad dream. I didn't dream at all, I had no idea I'd even fallen asleep.

"How cute." My father said as Allison snapped a picture. He looked over on the little screen. "That's a keeper."

I growled. I didn't really care about the picture I just wanted to be free of the twins. I really had to go to the bathroom. "A little help?" Dad chuckled and pulled Candy off my leg. Allison went for getting Jack to let go of my arm. I headed towards my room when I was free.

* * *

I never saw that boogieman again until some weird dream thing, but I'll tell you about that later. Let me tell you I was angry if I did see him I'd rip him apart. Since Candy and Jack couldn't sleep and kept having nightmares. I didn't sleep, if vampire-boy was who he said he was and was the cause of all this he was going to pay. Easter made it even worse. Burgess has a huge Easter egg hunt. I would know this year the high school students were in charge of helping the kids find the eggs. Of course since I had two younger siblings I would be helping them and I was going to help Sophie too.

Now there were no eggs anywhere at all not even in the 'easy' part of the hunt for the younger kids. You know the part where there is like 10,000 eggs visible to a grown adult I couldn't even find one there. No one could. Sophie, Candy, and Jack were all disappointed. I was disappointed.

"Bunny?" Candy asked.

"He's just a little late this year. Maybe he got the date wrong." I said trying to cheer her and Jack up. We were walking Sophie home well I was walking. The three of them were in a wagon. Since they hadn't slept well and I couldn't carry three kids at once with Easter Baskets easily I figured they could fall asleep in the wagon. "Like when Dad got the date that Grandma was coming over wrong."

"Wrong? Like Grandma?" Jack repeated what I said.

"Yes." I told them. "I'm sure the Easter Bunny is going to come tomorrow. Maybe we got the date wrong."

"Sunday."

Damn them and learning what days of the week were what. Why can't preschool teach them anything useful like how to do my Calculus homework? "Maybe its Monday this year." I said.

"Monday!" They cheered.

I sighed with relief bullet was dodged. Thank you children and your ability to be naive.

* * *

Not long after Easter everything went back to normal. Candy and Jack slept without problem. So did every other kid in Burgess. Even the adults got some of the best sleep they've gotten in the longest time. Heck, I even woke up with a bunch of 'sand' in my eyes every morning.

It was actually when everything went back to normal that I got a babysitting job again. It was for Jamie. Apparently, Sophie and Olivia were going on a 'girls' day. Mike had to go on some type of business trip so I'd just watch Jamie all day long. That wasn't going to be hard. I mean it was a school day so all I'd have to do is pick the kid up from school and watch him do homework. How bad could it be? I've done it before. I didn't know how wrong I would be.

"Can I go outside?" Jamie asked for what seemed to be the thousandth time.

"No. Not until your homework is done. Your mom's orders."

"But."

"No buts."

"But Jack's outside."

"What?" I looked out the window. The only Jacks in town I knew of was my little brother and the strange old guy that loved the woman that smelled like cat urine. "Pippa's the only one out there."

"Pippa's already outside?" Jamie groaned.

"Looks like the twins are just heading out."

"I'll never get this done." Jamie put his head on the table. "It's too hard!"

"You want hard you can do my homework." I said holding up my physics homework. I was almost done with it. "What's your problem anyway?"

"I don't get why we had a civil war."

"Is that all your assignment is?"

"Yes." Jamie replied.

"So all you need to do is say why there was an American Civil War?"

"Yeah."

"Just say it was all fought because the south had slaves and the north didn't like it." I knew there was more to it than that, but he was doing whatever grade he was in homework. It had to be an acceptable answer.

"Now can I go?"

"Sure, but stay where I can see you!"

* * *

**A/N: and here it is chapter 2! Hope you all enjoyed it. I know I did. Have any questions, comments, concerns you can PM me or leave a review and I can reply and answer anything you got!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

When everything was finally better and everyone was sleeping well that's when I had a freaky dream. Well freaky to me. It started off like I was awake. I hate that if I wanted to be awake I'd be awake. So here I was….

I walked down some path in the forest. I knew it was somewhere behind the cemetery I'd walked this path a thousand times. Usually when I just want to clear my head of something. It had to be fall the leaves were changing and falling all around me.

"_Ah, there you are." I spun around and there was vampire-boy. "I've been looking for you." _

_Everything around me started to get dark. Almost like now I was in some old black and white movie. My heart started pounding like I was afraid, and to be honest I was. There was nothing more that I wanted to do than run away. There was just something about his stance, his voice, his something that told me I should get out of there, but I was frozen. _

"_What no hug?" _

"_Why would I hug you?" I manage I just wanted to get out of there. My eyes kept darting to the side, that's when I saw them. His horses, his nightmares. _

"_They smell your fear." _

"_So?" I replied. I was getting cocky. It was my defense mechanism. I was afraid there was no doubt about that. Just because I was afraid didn't mean that I had to let my fear concur me. _

"_They feed off of fear." He started to walk towards me. "I can help you control your fear." _

"_It's alright to be afraid, it's normal to have fear, just have enough courage, and fight back," I muttered to myself. My mother had told me that when she was dying. Mother had some disease; I don't remember what it was anymore. "I have more courage than I do fear." I told him._

_He gave me that stupid smirk of his. "Dear, you have more fear than anything else." _

"_No I don't!" I started to move towards him. "I know I can be afraid! There's nothing wrong with fearing the unknown! I can beat you and I will!" I ran to hit him, but than I woke up._

Like I said it was freaky. Almost like my brain was trying to tell me something. I did wake with my heart pounding and my breathing rapid. Yet I wasn't afraid it had to be the rush of the dream. I knew I was going to be okay. I looked out my window and saw that the moon was shining brightly into my room for some reason it was full. I could have sworn that last week had been the full moon.

* * *

Of course we redid the egg hunt again. We couldn't disappoint the younger kids. The older ones were excited too. Who wouldn't want just some random day that isn't Easter that they get to go out and find Easter eggs. The high school students hid them all. We do mean all of the suckers. Some of us were a little cruel in the older kid section. Since we did have some 12-15 year olds that participated in the hunt. Those guys/girls were going to have a hard time finding eggs.

"Bunny! Hop! Hop!" Sophie shouted and ran off. The twins were with Allison and Dad. They couldn't even lift their baskets anymore. "Bunny!"

"Sophie!" I jogged after the munchkin. I found here in a clearing floating in the air. I stopped hiding slightly in the bushes.

"Bunny!" She said again. It was like she was hugging the invisible creature. An egg appeared out of nowhere and was in her hands.

"Could it be? The Easter Bunny?" I whispered to myself or thought I don't really know I was in shock. I'd stopped believing years ago hadn't I? But if they were real than…no they couldn't be real…there is no way that they were real, but then I heard Jamie and his friends talking to Jack Frost. They were even talking about their adventure over Break about saving the world. "If that many kids believe than they have to exist right?"

"Just believe." A voice told me. I remembered Polar Express…I just had to believe no doubts I didn't have to see to believe.

"I believe." I muttered to myself. Almost like magic a giant rabbit appeared holding Sophie. "Holy." Overgrown bunny's ears turned towards me. "You do exist."

"You can see me?" His face turned to one of confusion.

"Yeah…you're the Easter Bunny." I said with a tone that was almost like I was a kid again on Christmas Morning. "You're the Easter Bunny. You're like huge!"

"Well ya…"

"You have an Australian accent!" I interrupted him. "This is so cool!" I smiled widely this was awesome.

"Bunny, Genny. Genny, Bunny." Sophie introduced us.

"E. Aster Bunnymund. Most call me Bunny." He said to me putting Sophie down and holding out a paw.

"Genevieve Louise Conrad. Call me Gen." I said taking his paw. "I can't believe I'm meeting the Easter Bunny. Who else is real?"

Bunny told me. He told me about how he knew Sophie about the Sandman, the Tooth Fairy, Santa, how Easter is better than Christmas, Jack Frost, and then he told me about Pitch Black.

"I met him."

"You met Pitch?"

"When I moved here." I told him how I met Pitch and all of my little instances with him. Not that there were many.

"Why do ya still believe?" Bunny asked me.

"I didn't." I honestly answered. "I stopped at about 12. I stopped believing in you and the others. I didn't think it was true, but today I saw Sophie floating in the air. She was hugging something. I knew that imaginary friends couldn't pick up kids. I'm sure that Sophie isn't some super powered girl." I looked over to the kid in question staring at a butterfly on a flower. "She kept saying 'Bunny' then you gave her that egg. So I put two and two together. Walla! Here you are!" I laughed. "I still can't really grasp it. You're real like really real."

"GEN! SOPHIE!"

"I live at the cemetery. Burgess Cemetery if you ever want to visit." I said getting up and picking up Sophie. "Over here!" I replied to the calling voice. "We're coming back! Sophie and I just found some butterflies!" I made my way towards the bushes back to where the hunt was. "It was nice meeting you." I smiled and walked forward.

"Bye-Bye Bunny!" Sophie said waving.

* * *

"Where have you been?!" I was scolded when I came back. It wasn't a big of a deal the hunt wasn't over yet. Sophie and I were still going at it.

"Sorry, Olivia." I apologized. "Sophie and I were looking for eggs and we found this clearing there were all these butterflies and we got distracted. But on the bright side we found a lot of eggs?"

Sophie's basket was full. Full enough that I had to carry it. Bunny gave most of them to us, but once Sophie saw the butterflies she wasn't interested in hunting for the eggs anymore anyway. Sophie even started to play 'butterfly' by herself. I knew the game well. I'd taught it to Candy, Jack, and her.

Olivia sighed. "Just don't do it again."

"You could've called." I said holding up my cell phone.

"Gen! Look how many eggs I got!" Jamie came over with Mike. His basket was just as full as Sophie's.

"That's great kid." I turned to the family. "I got to get going. See you later!" I started to head towards home.

I took a small path home. It led past the pond that legend has it some teen drowned in many years ago, but his body was never found. Then it passed some abandoned bed, but when I got to where the bed should be there was nothing. "Huh." I said aloud. "Finally cleaned up I guess." I could see the gates of the cemetery I was almost home. It was time to steal a bit of my siblings eggs and eat them for myself.

* * *

**A/N: She met Bunny! I wonder what will happen next! We're almost to the point where things from my other story will come into play. Mostly Christmas Adventure, so if you haven't read it than you should because of Ellie's appearance. It's not mandatory though. I'll be explaining who she is in the story and all that so do not worry!  
**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

I couldn't believe a year had past. It was almost time for Easter again when it happened. Eloise Bennett died there was a tragic thing that happened in a cave. Thomas Harrison, better known as Tommy did it. Not on purpose the boy had some TNT and it was just tragic. They never found a body though. Just had a tombstone made. They had a memorial today in the Cemetery.

Sophie didn't understand. She was with Jack and Candy running around our house. One day she might get it. Tommy was there and so was his girlfriend Claire. It was undecided if they were going to charge Tommy with anything. Since from what they found the amount of TNT he had really wouldn't have been enough to make the cave collapse. There had to have been some outside factor. Some say that there had to be an Earthquake others say it was like Final Destination. Eloise was supposed to die that day and there was nothing that was going to stop it from happening.

Pippa was devastated and blamed herself. It took a lot of counseling for her to stop. Tommy blamed himself too of course. He was traumatized. Tommy was becoming an outcast. He didn't know what he was going to do with himself. His parents put him in a mental ward for a while when it got bad.

* * *

"Don't go far!" I shouted at Candy and Jack. They were running around 'helping' with my project for biology. I was to collect leaves from different trees and then identify them later on. Of course my siblings would rather run around and play tag rather than helping me identify different leafs.

"GENNY!" Jack cried.

I ran to where I last saw the twins. There was a man lying on the ground. I recognized that pale face, black vampire wannabe clothing anywhere. "Vampire boy." Candy and Jack looked at me. "Why don't you two go home? I need to finish up my project with my friend here."

"Okay!" The twins ran off towards the house. I could easily see them once they were close enough too the house I turned to my 'friend'.

"You." I hissed at him. I wanted to kick him, but he was already unconscious. "Wake up you son of a…."

"H-h-h-help me." He said pathetically before going unconscious. I rolled my eyes. I wanted to hurt him for making all the kids suffer nightmares.

Damn my humanity.

_Is he even human?_ I thought. _Bunny isn't human. So…should I really care? Maybe I should kick him just once to make me feel better. Would it be wrong? No it wouldn't be wrong right? I mean he does deserve it, but he's also injured. I'd just injure him a little more. Who would I be hurting? __Him__He hurt my siblings. __Doesn't make it right for you to hurt him__. Yes it does. __NO.__ Fine you win this battle. _

"I'll help you." I took his arm. _But I'm not going to be gentle about it._ I did not dodge as many rocks and rough parts of the path as I should have. He may have also run into a tombstone or two.

The twins had Allison occupied as I dragged the wannabe vampire inside. The question was did I really feel like making him hit the stairs multiple times. _Yes. __I won't stop you_

With no objections I dragged the body upstairs. I felt like I murdered the guy, but of course you can't murder an immortal…. I think. Well I was going to find out anyway.

"Bed or floor…bed or floor…bed or floor…. floor." I stopped lugging the guy around. Thankfully Allison believed that a girl should have multiple pillows on her bed. I was nice enough to shove one under my unconscious annoyance. I decided I needed something to eat and if the pathetic help gave me any clue my guest needed water.

"Gen, what are you doing?" Allison asked as I rummaged through the cupboards.

"I want a snack while I do my project."

"Here take an apple. You haven't been eating healthy lately."

"I'm a teenager."

"Not an excuse. Someday that'll all catch up to you."

"Right." I said. I took a bite. I guess I should go watch my guest. There wasn't much I could do after all. He was going to be a pain in the butt until I was able to get him back to where it was that he came from. Of course I didn't know where that was. If I did know then I'd probably have just dragged him back to where he had come from, if I had a choice of course.

* * *

So being a teen and not liking the stranger on my floor I couldn't help but take my sibling's markers and drawing on his face. Of course I used the washable kind. I make sure that he really wouldn't see any reflective surfaces for a while. Not that it really mattered he owed me for saving his butt.

It got late and my dearest guest never awoke when the moon rose. I was already for bed when I sat at my window overlooking the tombstones. There was no noise anywhere. It was like everything went silent. Not even the wind was making a noise that was strange.

Something drew my attention up. There was the moon once again it was full when it wasn't supposed to be. I wonder if that meant the world was going to end or something soon. I'm sure the media would have everyone in a panic if the moon being full meant that the world was going to end.

"Hello?" I said. I had felt a strange presents. I looked over at my dear guest and he was still out of it. "Be calm, what?" I was hearing words in my head, but it wasn't like I was hearing them it was like I just knew them. It was starting to freak me out. "Who are you?" I asked looking around still. "Is this a trick? You're the moon? Okay, do you have a name? Most call you Man in the Moon. You mean that little face that people think they see when they look at the Moon? You want to thank me, for taking care of Pitch?" I looked over at my guest so he was Pitch I always forget his name. "He's your oldest friend? Yeah, I know he's done some bad things. I know he's going to pay for them someday too. So what's the deal with you Moon?"

Bunny had briefly told me about the Moon. I do mean brief. It was just a mention that he sort of watches over everyone and tells the Guardians when something is wrong. Moon is also the one that tells them if there is a new Guardian.

Moon was telling me his history with Pitch. That Pitch had once been good and yadda yadda yadda. Normal evildoer back-story of some sort. I was half asleep during it. Eventually I perked back up when he told me I had courage for being able to stand up to Pitch when faced with Nightmares. I don't really know how that was courageous, but call it whatever he wanted I wasn't going to argue with him. After awhile of talking he let me go. I was tired enough to crawl into bed without complaints.

I looked over at vampire boy Pitch on my floor. "Maybe I should give him a blanket…Nah." I said putting my head to the pillow.

* * *

**A/N: Here is chapter 4 I have to say this one is my favorite so far. REVIEW!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

I almost tripped over the still unconscious man on my floor when I woke up in the morning. Key word is almost. I just wasn't expecting him to be there…I kicked him on accident though I really didn't feel any form of sorrow for the man. As far as I was concerned he deserved it. Of course the Moon told me I should be nicer to Pitch and I felt for the guy I did. I know what it's like to be ostracized. Yet, I haven't turned my back on the world and decide to get all the children to fear me like the good ole days. I've never had kids fear me…I think…well there was this one time for Halloween I was thirteen and was the grim reaper…the kid ran the other way not really sure if it was because she was afraid of me though. Probably was because of fear.

"This is a dilemma." I said aloud. I couldn't change in my room cause I certainly didn't want Pitch to see me half naked. But if I didn't change in my room Allison would think that something is wrong and then of course she'll ask me a bunch of questions especially if its my certain time of the month. She'll bug me about that all week. "He didn't wake up any other time." I shoved a blanket on my bed over his head and quickly changed my clothes.

"Genevieve?" Allison knocked on my door and then came right in. "Candy and Jack have a play date with Sophie will you take them there?"

"Sure, then I'll go finish my homework." I replied.

"Good. I'll call you when it's time to pick them up." Allison said. "You're father and I are going to clean up the grounds." I hated when I heard that…she didn't have to tell me. It was a code for her and Dad wanted some alone time. I mean seriously? I knew they never cleaned the grounds because everything would stay the same. It wouldn't change if there were dead flowers when I left there be dead flowers when I came back.

"Okay." I said I really wasn't going to discuss what I knew with her. It was just one of those things you keep inside and hope is not actually true. "Do you want me to drive or…?"

"It's a nice day you can walk." It wouldn't be a long walk. All we had to do was go left when going out the back gate and through the woods and then we'd basically be there. If we went to the right we'd end up at the lake and where that creepy bed used to be.

I nodded. "They ready?"

"Almost they're finishing up breakfast." Allison turned to leave. "Oh and thank you."

"You're welcome." I wanted her leaved and looked at my little unconscious friend. I didn't want him escaping me while I was gone. "Where did I put that rope?"

* * *

Candy and Jack were happily playing with Sophie in the yard. Jamie and his friends ran past, I heard someone counting so I thought that they had to be playing hide-and-go-seek. I just headed back on the path on my way home. There were a lot of trees I had yet to get a leaf from. Of course I had to figure out if I'd already gotten a leaf from the same kind of tree. Can't teachers realize that a lot of the trees are exactly the same kind? How was I supposed to get seven different leaves?

"One, two, three, four, I got two at home so that makes six…. I need one more…" I said walking towards home. I would go on a different path. Maybe I'd find some trees, plus I had to check on unconscious boy too. But I had tied him to my bed. It was highly unlikely that he was going to be going anywhere for a while. When I took my next step I released there wasn't any solid ground and I started falling then I was sliding. I did what any normal person would do if they fell into an unknown tunnel and was sliding into the unknown. I said every curse word that came to my mind at the top of my lungs.

"Calm down there, shelia."

"What. The. Hell."

"Language."

"You just kidnapped me." I stated.

"Not kidnapping."

"It's kidnapping." I looked at my hands. "And you made me loose my biology project. Thanks a lot."

"Sorry."

"It's alright I'll find more later….what'd ya want?" I asked. I'm not quite sure why he'd take me down the rabbit hole. I certainly wasn't in his inner sanctum. I had to be just some random tunnel that led to my town.

"You know Pitch?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know where he is?"

"Yeah." I replied.

"Is he dead?"

"Not yet."

"Has he tried to harm anyone?"

"No he's been unconscious for the longest time." I said. "Plus he's tied up in my room so he can't even harm anyone if he tired. Unless he has some really cool voodoo that he could do to escape, but I think he'd be a little weak to do anything. At least for a little while." If my little guest destroyed my bedroom that would be another story, he'd be dead meat. "Can I go now? I got homework to do?" I said. Yeah I really wanted this project done it was due Monday and I'd already slacked off so much. I doubt my teacher would take the excuse of 'I found the boogeyman unconscious and took him home after that when I tried to collect the leaves I almost had them all, but then I was kidnapped by the Easter Bunny' I could just see myself being admitted into the psych ward now.

"Sure, I'd just thought ya'd want ta see the warren…."Bunny trailed off.

Damn him. I did want to see the warren. It had to be even more magical then Disney World would be. "Does it have trees?" I asked maybe I could just kill two birds with one stone. At his nod I said, "Let's go."

* * *

I was right it was an even more magical place then Disney. There were all kinds of rainbow streams filled with colorful dyes. There were flowers almost everywhere and they'd produce all the eggs. There were vines that painted stripes on the eggs. There was just so much to look at. There were trees that I of course took leaves from. Bunny assured me that the ones I took leaves from were also found in North America.

"This is just too cool." I said wandering around. I had to watch my step not only for the sake of not stepping on and egg, but also that I didn't step into a stream or something. I really did not want to go home and explain why I was covered in 'paint'.

I had a lot of fun just looking around. Bunny kept a close eye on me though. I don't think he wanted me to hurt myself or ruin any of his hard work. I was chasing some of the eggs when I heard a familiar ringing.

"Hello?"

"_Gen, I need you to go pick up Candy and Jack."_

"Alright." I said. Allison and I said our goodbyes and I turned to Bunny. "Looks like I've been called home." I frowned. Before I knew it another tunnel was under my feet and I was back to where I first fell into the hole.

Picking up Candy and Jack was easy enough. I went back to my room to find that my guest still wasn't up. He hadn't even moved from where I tied him to my bed. I should be worried about him, but why would I? He's immortal and if he does die I'd just have to bury the body it's not like many people can see him anyway so disposal of his body would be easy enough. Digging did sound like a lot of work. Maybe I could get Bunny to do one of his magical tunnel things or maybe I could just dump him in a lake. That would probably be my best bet.

"Just focus and finish your homework Gen." I spoke to myself. I really needed to get this done. Maybe if vamp-boy isn't better until tomorrow I'll google what to do.

* * *

**A/N: and there we are with chapter 5 I will be nice and issue the same challenge I did with Fairly Human if I get 20 reviews I will update this tomorrow. Let's see if you're up to the challenge!  
**


End file.
